Concealed form the outside
by pixerletter
Summary: Kagome has a secret that might not have everyone in the group too happy. Now that it's out, what is to be done when every demon, human and especially Naraku wants this secret. Sesskag. Rated m
1. Chapter 1

**I know for a fact that you have read this many times before but I just have to say it 'this is my first fanfiction' there I've said it. Okay, my keyboard is not working the way I would like it to and it might have some spelling and grammatical error (or I missed it whiles reading it over).**

 **Some readers, "She's just trying to blame her computer for any mistakes she makes." smuggish look on face.**

 **Me, "Whatever and it's not a computer it's a laptop...so nahh" tongue sticking out my mouth.**

 **Most of you all will completely ignore what the author is saying, (lord know I've) but if you wasted your time reading this then I thank you and please enjoy your ' _maybe'_ well written fanfiction.**

 **Each and every chapter will be name after a song fits into the mood, feeling and the expression of the character (or I just like the song).**

 **I do not Inuyasha.**

* * *

Angel by the wings

(BY SIA)

Chapter 1

Life was getting ready for a new bay, as the sky was a sweet-soft mixer of cotton candy pink and blue. The fog the slip its way though and about the tree looked as if it was clouds peeking at the top of many viridesecent color trees. The sun wasn't completely out yet so it gave ever thing an easy-going looking that was relaxing to the eyes.

It was an art piece that no one could capture with just simple paints and brushes, it was too breathtaking, too incredible, too mesmerizing for someone to ever think that they could captivate it's beauty and Sesshomaru was the witness of it all.

He was sitting in a tree taking in the natural scenery. It was kind of sad to know that it would all be gone in a few minutes. After ten minutes or so the sun came in hitting him on his face, he moved his head away with slight irritation in his eyes. He removed himself from the tree and was gone.

* * *

Looking for the jewel shards was becoming a pain and Kagome was growing tired of it all. It was the same routine every day for the past three weeks, sleep, wake up, walk round, eat, sleep and so on the cycle continued. They were currently walking round, Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing to the front of the group about something, with Shippo calling him dog breath. Miroku was as always sexually harassing Sango when she slapped him.

Kagome was at the back, not ready paying attention to the scene that played out in front of her, it was all too boring. Her mind belong elsewhere.

" _Kagomeee."_ cred Shippo, flying coming towards her. Out of pure reflex she ducked and poor Shippo was face to face with a tree trunk. It was only then when she heard the crying she snap out of her trance.

She ran to the little fox's side to only than find out he had a slightly bruised nose but he still cred in her arms. "INUYASHA what if you had seriously injured him?"

Waving her off with his hand," He isn't dead or anything so it's not a big deal." He said walking away.

"Sit boy." The white hair demon was now kissing the earth's surface with his face.

"HEY." he protested.

"It's not like your dead or anything." shippo mocked, sticking his tongue at him from on kagome's shoulder as everyone else in the group laugh and walk off.

It was becoming dark and luckily for them there was a village not too far. All it would take was to cross a bridge and walk through a high wheat field.

Something felt off walking through the field, it was all too familiar for kagome. Getting closer screams were heard when Iunyasha whisper the word, 'blood' and ran ahead of the group. Horror washed over kagome's body as she looked at the sight in front of her.

The village huts were in flames as people ran frantically round the place, her friends push passed her running to help the villager. Panic took over and she ran into a hut looking through the smoke. She stop at the kitchen door ware of a home that hasn't being taken over by the fire but by the smoke, seeing two children crying in the corner. Without hesitation she ran in and took them out, examining their faces she let out a painful but small whimper. The children were okay but they weren't how was looking for.

"Okay go to the lake. you'll be save there." They did as they were told. She got up from her knees and when back looking again door after door, hut after hut, tears and smoke were blurring her vision; the last hut and nothing. The back of kagome lift hand came up to her nose to block the smoke.

"Sesshomaru?" She cred his name under her breath. Not giving up she ran back through the field.

* * *

He smelt it, the blood, smoke. The direction it was in was one that he knew off; on his cloud the entire time he quickly came to the village and was on the ground. Thick smoke had filled the night's air and the sound of wood tumbling, breaking, falling under the fire was unmissed.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard her, 'She's here too'.

He then saw his half-brother fight the demon that was apparently the cause of the fire and the other's three that traveled with him down by the lake helping the villagers, the monk, demon hunter and the fox but no sign of the priestess. Until he felt an overwhelming sensation of her emotion coming from the other side to the field.

He was they; her back was to him,"kagome." She was shaking with her hand on the edge of the bridge. He saw her head that was looking down at the ground came up and look back at him over her shoulder, letting new tears take over the old.

Iunyasha was struggling to kill the fire breathing snake, he was keeping it in the village area so that the people could made they way though the field and over the lake safely. The snake definitely has a jewel shards or two in it and Iunyasha didn't need Kagome to tell him that right now, the thing was strong way too strong. At that, an arrow past his right shoulder and hit the snake in its eye. The thing slammed itself into a tree from the pain that the arrow caused.

Giving Kagome thanks in his head (as if he would say it out loud) he launched himself at the thing. "Iunyasha the shard in its tail." Cutting the tail off then finishing it of by swinging he sword up the snake's back, cutting it in half.

Kagemo was about to go collect the shard until. "KAGEMO." Came a roaring voice. The demon lord had a small child in his arms as he when to his knees and places the child on the ground. Rushing to them, she was on the ground as well; with the bow that she had made from her pure energy disappeared.

"She not breathing." Sesshomaru voice sounded broken. Kagome told him to 'step aside' and he back up enough to give her room. The lord of the western lands looked on as he saw her touching the child's chest and shook her slightly.

Iunyasha saw Kagome and Sesshomaru near an infant on the ground. Kagome was calling a name that was apparently the child's, then she tilted the child's head a little and hover her cheek over the little girls mouth and nose. She was saying something to the demon beside her and he responded. It all seem to going in slow motion in he's eyes as he moved slowly in completely slocked.

After a miserable thirty minutes of trying to resuscitate the girl she was finally breathing again. "Oh thank god." Kagome murmured under her breath.

Sesshomaru held the infant up in his right arm and kagome in the other. She was cleaning the girl's face from the black ashes as she held tear in her eyes. "K-Kagome." came Shippo's confused voice, everyone was.

The dark hair girl turned to her friends; they all shared the same look, confusion and disbelief. Kagome moved to the other side of the male, now the little girl was in the middle but still in Sesshomaru arms. Looking towards the male beside her, he nods. "They aren't anyone around."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha looked on as Sesshomaru and Kagome pace they lips on either side of the child's face, she responded with an adorable fit of laughter. Then her face began glowing pink and layers of what resembles pink cherry blossoms petals peeled of her cheeks and forehead and quickly disappeared the moment it made contact with the wind.

"This is Rin everyone...she our daughter." Kagome firmly said. Eyes moved from her too the white hair male then the child with the now completely visible red marks on her cheeks and the semi moon to her forehead.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Concealed from the outside. Please comment and tell me what you thought about it.**

 **bye bye 4 mow.**

 _ **Mwah**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Each and every chapter will be name after a song that fits into the mood, feeling and the expression of the characters (or I just like the song).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Purpose

(By Justin Bieber)

Chapter 2

"Wha…what're you talking about Kagome?" Iunyasha was stunned. 'What is she saying'?

"You're not making since kagome." Sango said, with deeply frowned eyebrows of uncertainty.

The dark hair female was about to step closer to her friend when Sesshomaru took her hand in his stopping her. She look back at him, she didn't even notice when he moved Rin to the other side of his body. "Not here." He spook softly but she heard him and knew what he meant by it; nodded to show him so.

Sesshomaru place his forehead against the child's and close his golden colour eyes, whisper under his breath. Her face was bright pink again and from what the others could see the red mark on her left cheek was fading. Rin slapped her two small hands on either side of his face and made some sounds with little bubbles forming out as will. It seemed as if she wanted a reaction out of his face other than the straight look he would always carry.

"I promise to explain later but we need to go somewhere private and safe to talk." Her face gave a pleading look. She squeezed onto Sesshomaru's hand, he could feel that she was trying her best to keep calm; he could only imagine the hell she was putting herself though at the time.

There were apparently lots of villages within walking distance of the one that was now in ruins; there helped and followed the villagers to the closes one in silence. The entire time Kagome would clench and unclench his hand whiles Sesshomaru held hers firmly. She wouldn't meet his gaze, only watching the lakes clear water reflect the night's sky above.

* * *

They had arrived at the village; in the privacy of a fire lit hut, a woman with brown wavy hair, dark skin complexion and light blue eyes that could pass as grey in dim lighting were on her knees; pressing her forehead to the floor. "My lord, my lady I shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Hana please don't do that. What happen? Where's Yui." Hearing kagome's pleading voice, the woman lifted her head from the floor to meet her superiors' gaze waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know. She had Rin before I left to go get some water from the lake, when I got back there was fire everywhere. I ran to the hut but no one was they." Hana keep her head and tone low in shame for failing to protect the future heir.

"Sesshomaru where did you Rin?" kagome asked looking up at him.

"She was in a cabinet in the kitchen." He was leaning on the wall to her right.

"Maybe Yui was trying to hide her. I mean she is missing and I know for a fact that Yui would never leave Rin alone." Kagome said confidently.

"That makes since but if she was taken because we had Rin then that means-"

"He's found Rin and she's in more danger that before".

Kagome listened to the words that Sesshomaru didn't let l Hana finish. It was painfully attacking her heart and minded. It was just that they all worked so hard to keep her safe, out of harm's way, out of ' _his'_ way; for it to all be ruin within just a few months' time. All the sneaking around, keeping secrets from her friends, ever going so far as to asking two of Sesshomaru's servants to come to a small village to hide her; he just find them within a couple of months.

"Kagome?" She looking back at her friends sadly, not really knowing to whom the voice belonged to.

Blinking back tears, fully turned now. "Right, I owe you all an explanation". She sniffled looking down at the child that sat on her lap playing with her mother's fingers and clothing. "Well that time when I couldn't sense any jewel shards I was pregnant with Rin. We still don't know why but for my entire pregnancy I couldn't use my priestess ability".

"You told us you were sick. You said that you needed to go back home to be hospitalized or whatever, that it might take a few months." Iunyasha spat at her.

"Yes Iunyasha, I told a very convincing lie; right?" Her voice held boredom in them but she didn't intend it to.

Was she right? Wait she was asking. If a woman was pregnant she would have to get regular check-ups, she would feel sick and there all saw her jump in to the well, so she wasn't lying she just didn't tell the whole turn. "I would've smelt him on you. I would've sense the pup." He yelled this time out of frustration.

"Would you please keep your voice down?" A very low harsh female voice came from kagome's lift. The priestess agreed with Hana he was talking to loud but….

The hot-tempered demon didn't like the way he was being spoken to by the woman, especially one he didn't know. He was on his foot and she was on one knee, ready to take his down by his lower body first; her right hand clasp onto the knife that was in the arm of the kimono she ware. The two shared the side expression.

Hatred and annoyances.

"She's right Iunyasha." Shioppo said from on Sango lift.

"Would you sit down?" Sango said bitterly, now was not the time. Miroku grabbed his upper arm and forced him to sit back down with them. Hana sat down gracefully as if she hadn't even moved. Sesshomaru stood the entire time and was not planning on sitting on the floor with the rest of them.

"To answer your question, you couldn't sense anything because of the spell the Hana's sister Yui made for me. It covered all presence of another person being around or in my space." She raises her handed to show them the two thin gold bands surrounding her index finger. One look as if it had writing on it but it was too small to see the other was plan.

"That's it, that's what kept me from sensing anything on you!?" He reacted in disbelief whiles pointing at her hand that was now back in Rin's grasp. The child was too fascinated with the colours on her mother's fingernail and get mad when she pulled it away.

It was quiet for some time. When Kagome saw that they were processing the information and thinking of questions to ask she turned her attention on her daughter. They all looked on as she tickled Rin tummy, the girl's laughter filled the room. That struck a pain in Sango heart, now she had a question.

"Why didn't you say something? Were your friends…I'm your best friend."

There it was, that question. She knew one of them would ask and she was 60% sure it would be Sango. The way it fell out her mouth was off and had pain in it. "I couldn't say anything for the safety of Rin and all of you."

"I don't understand?" Miroku spook with confusion.

"Rin might be the first of her kind." Everyone looks toward Sesshomaru as he continued." A very rare breed and when something as powerful as her exists things in this world starts wanting that power and they are willing to take the information of her whereabouts from anyone who knows and kill them if it's necessary." The whole time he kept his eyes on his little girl.

She had her head on her mother's chest; her eyes closed and a fist full of the ends of kagome hair in between her fingers, with her back being supported. The infant was facing his way as he listen to the soft breath she would take and then release, her heart beat was something he missed dearly; his child. Looking over the sign of the mother, Sesshomaru could recall the last time he'd being this close to her; members.

"That's enough." Everyone turn back to him, ignoring they gaze he push himself of the wall.

"What…no you two own us and explanation of this." Inuyasha stood up fully; his eyes held detest.

"We own you _nothing_." He said the last word like it was a bitter taste on his tongue, he moved toward the door when he heard kagome call his name; looking over his shoulder. "No more information is to be shared." With that he left.

* * *

The dark hair miko was walking out to the woods. Everyone was still sleeping within the hut with Iunyasha outside stilling guard or sleeping guard.

She was following a thin stream of water in the woods that splitted a beautiful field of blue camassias flower with yellow and white dandelions dabbed in-between. The blue camassias ran uniformly alone the small stream; she was led to multiple ponds in one area. Water moved through the rocks and flowers that separated the ponds in different levels like a mini waterfalls. It was breath-taking to see whiles the moon gave the water extra glow.

"I know your there." She said faintly, not moving her gaze from the water.

"This Sessho-, "She looked at him with displeasure. "I wanted you to." He corrected himself. She gave him a small smile and then she found herself in his arms. "Go on, no one's around." Warm air tickled her ear, her eyes widen at his word of a while.

Sesshomaru felt her arms coming to a close around his body and her frame shaking. She burying her face in his chest, her cry's got louder and her legs gave out under her; he guided both of them to they knees, she moved her arms from around his torso to around his neck with her chin on his shoulder.

"What're we gonna do? I mean we work so hard to hide her from him." Hearing her he pulled back to look at her in the eyes, he had that same look as always. Comforting others wasn't his strong suit but for her he could try, the only way he knew how. He robs the tears of her right cheek causing her to close her eyes; taking in his touch.

It being awhile having each other so close; it felt foreign to her now but Kagome was taking every feeling to heart. He licked at the other side of her face and kissed her closed eyelids then kissed her forehead he made his way to her right cheek; a light one on the peek one her nose.

Sesshomaru placed they foreheads together, with one of he's hands to the back of her head the other on the small of her back. "We will find a way, you have this Shessomaru word." He felt her shoulder moving and thought she was crying again.

"You really insist on talking like that," she was laughing. The male made and confused expression that caused her to laugh a little more, woman and they ways of emotions. "I've missed you." She whispered.

Drawing her closer he placed his lips on hers, that longing felling being fulfilled. Pulling back with a frustrated sound he then moved his thumb over her bottom lip forcing her mouth open; in one movement he kissed her again this time fully.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I'm glad that I was able to finish this chapter, the ending was a pain. I hope this was a good one, please tell me what you think.**

 **Bye Bye for now.**

 _ **Mwah**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Each and every chapter will be named after a song that fits into the mood, feeling and the expression of the characters (or I just like the song).**

 **I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Make it to me

(By Sam Smith)

Chapter 3

The morning sun slipped past the open door of the small hut that they all shared the night before. Sango was the first up and she immediately notice that Kagome was not at her side where she had fallen asleep last night, as well as the dark hair woman and the child.

' _Did she leave?'_ that was the first thing that came to her mind. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Miroku was still sleeping as well as Shippo. Walking pass him she then saw that Inuyasha was also asleep white was odd because usually he was the one to wake them.

"what." After the struggle of trying to wake him up, he opens his caramel colour eyes and met Sango dark brown.

"I said that Kagome and that woman aren't in the hut." He frowned and takes his nose to the air but he could not find her scent.

"Damn it I can't find her."

Sesshomaru sit at the base of a tree admiring his daughter, as she took same steps through the open are; the sun was fully allowed to past by without any trees to block its ray. It was his and Kagome's first time seeing it but from Hana's information it wasn't her first time trying to walk.

When Hana told them he didn't fail to notice the hurt look Kagome's eyes gave, they were missing out on so much of Rin's life. He placed his attention back on the three females that played in the clearing of blue camassias with dandelions in-between. Kagome back up little by little as Rin tried her very best to catch her mother.

Her arms out in front of her, hands opening and closing, grabbing at thin air. Kagome laugh and continue to move away from her but soon stopped when Rin fell forward in to a small area were some white dandelions settle. The male demon that was a good distance away, flinch ever so slightly but stop when he saw Kagome ran over to her, picking her up. She didn't cry though, she was more amused by the way the white fragments of the dandelions took to the wind.

A sigh of relief escaped Sesshomaru lips, it wasn't long before Rin when back to playing with her mother; making crowns with the flowers. When he sense his half-brother and the demon slayer coming but she was way behind.

Shesshomaru stood, "where's Kago…." He couldn't sense her until he walked past his brother into the clearing and saw her playing.

"She is busy, leave." Shesshomaru whispered not wanting his noisy half-brother to disturb Kagome and Rin's little time.

"Why, so you can take her away!?" Inuyasha was about to walk past him again but was pulled back. The older male slammed his dim-witted half-bother into the nearest tree with his claws dug into his chest; right around his heart.

"Listen mutt, she is mine. If this Shesshomaru wants to take her he can. Do not anger me more than you already have, I will kill you." Inuyasha was stunned. Amazed by the fire in his eyes; astounded by the expression on his face and the all and all seriousness behind his words. Every time Shesshomaru and inuyasha fought it was always like a safe zone because as much as there share the same dislike for each other there both knew that neither would go forth with the final blow.

Even after seeing with his own eyes Inuyasha still had to push his luck. "She's. Not. Yours. You haven't marked her." He glared up at the older male.

Shesshomaru was about to fulfil the promise that he had made to his half-bother but…. "Shesshomaru?" Kagome was now behind him. He removed all contact from Inuyasha and walked over to her.

At that time Sango made it into the clearing just in time to witness what the great Lord of the western lands was doing, he had Kagome back faced to them then moved her hair revealing the mate mark on the back of her neck.

Dumbfound. "You let him mark you?!" that sound pasted everyone's ears so broken and hurt. Kagome saw Inuyasha ran into the woods and was gone.

Hana held a now very tired Rin in her arms. "What a cry baby." Everyone now looked at Hana. "what?"

Kagome just shook her head and moved to Rin. "Hey sweetie, sleepy?" Rin shook her head no even though her eyelids were so heavy. "Hana would you take her back for a nap please?"

"Of course my lady."

"Sango can you please go with her?" The priestess pleated more with her eyes than her words.

"…sure."

"Thank you."

"You are going to look for him." More of a statement then a question.

"No, we're going to look for him." Kagome told her mate.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long with this. My original plan was to publish two chapters until November to see how much people liked it and by time I would be working on the rest of the story but that plan has changed because I haven't being writing as often as I wanted to.**

 **So tell me what you think.**

 **Bye bye for now.**

 **Mwah.**


End file.
